Operation Cheer Up Lucy
by PinkDewDrops69
Summary: This is a one shot it's the anniversary of Lucy's fathers death and Loke is determined to cheer up Lucy.


Operation Cheer Up Lucy

Lucy laid in bed looking at the date on the calendar November 25th it said; whenever this time of the year rolled around well a week before this date she'd always be distant from everyone in the guild. She wouldn't go on jobs with the team she'd mostly be at home crying, the reason for her acting this way was the anniversary of her father's death. It's been 2 years since her father died but to her it's still like it was yesterday and what makes it worse she wasn't there to say goodbye to him, that hurts her the most that she has no closure. She made it a tradition to visit her father's grave and carry flowers. She'd tell her dad how much she missed him and wished things had been different between them. She had kept all the letters he wrote to her but the very last one was very dear to her, the reason for that was because he poured his heart out to her in that letter she'd take it to his grave and cry. Her boyfriend Loke knew all of this, he'd try his best to help but for some reason he always felt like he got in the way. This year however he had a great idea; he'd pack her a picnic in the celestial spirit world park a secluded area of the park where they couldn't be disturbed, he also had the perfect idea for food a variety of finger sandwiches, mini pizzas, chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, sliced pineapples, grapes, red wine and of course her favorite Swiss chocolates he'd lay everything out on a beautiful picnic blanket and make her forget what day it was. The day arrived, it was a Wednesday and Loke's alarm clock woke him he cursed at it and threw it on the floor and was gonna go back to sleep then he remembered what his plans were for today, he sat bolt upright jumped off the bed and hurried to the kitchen where he got everything ready. It was 12:00pm when he finally finished preparing everything and went to get Lucy, he knew exactly where she would be she had just put the flowers on her dad's grave reread the letter and began to cry. Loke came through his spirit gate and appeared right infront of her, he pulled her into his arms and told her in a soothing voice "shhh it's ok I'm here shhh, listen I know this is private but I didn't want you to be alone" she grabbed onto him and sobbed even worse this broke his heart he hated seeing the love of his life upset like this he wished he could take her pain away. "I miss him Loke" she managed to choked out between sobs, "I know" he said "I want to take you somewhere will you come with me?" "ok where?" she said drying her eyes folding the letter and putting it in her pocket "you'll see, just one thing" he said "what's that?" She enquired "I want you to promise to close your eyes" "ok I promise" she said. He took her back through his gate to the the celestial spirit world where he had perfectly laid out the picnic for her in a secluded area of the park. They were situated under a beautiful oak tree with just the right amount of shade overlooking the breathtaking view of a lake with a little wooden bridge running across it, even tho he knew a day in the spirit world was equal to a couple of months in the human world he didn't care, he had to get her away from all the sadness and her thoughts and see her beautiful smile again. "Open your eyes princess" he said as stretched his hand out to show her what he had done she smiled as he hoped she would and jumped into his arms and hooked her legs around his waist which took him by surprise that he stumbled back and almost fell over but he held onto her. "Loke it's beautiful how did you manage to put this together?" "I wanted to do something special for my girl, do you like it?" He enquired "I love it!" Lucy said as her eyes shone bright with delight, "I'm glad you do" he said as he planted a kiss on her lips and then carried her over to the picnic blanket, she jumped off him and sat down he fixed both of them plates of sandwiches with mini pizzas on the side and two glasses of wine. While they ate they talked about things that were happening at the guild, she told him this funny story about a job they went on where Gray accidentally froze Erza Natsu had to melt the ice and she chased him for hours when she finally caught him she threatened him with her heavens wheel amor, Loke fell over laughing when he finally stopped laughing Lucy looked at him and said "thank you for this Loke I really needed this I love you" "anything for my princess I love you to," he said as she crawled over to him and kissed him. When she started pulling back from the kiss he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her skin tight jeans and pulled her ontop of him and kissed her passionately, his hands on her waist traveling up her back she shivered from his touch, their tongues fought for dominance as he deepened the kiss, her hands went from his face to his hair lightly fisting it then tugging gently at the hair at the base of his neck he moaned slightly and she smiled on his lips loving the kiss loving him loving the day she had with him and wondering how in the world was she so lucky to have found the most perfect boyfriend in the world.


End file.
